


Butterflies

by Ethmellie



Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Butterflies, Discovery of Powers, Dragon Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Fire, Fluff, Flying, Hybrid Huang Ren Jun, I'm using the word differently, Kid Fic, Kid Huang Ren Jun, Kisses, Kitsune Nakamoto Yuta, Little bit of angst, M/M, Moomin - Freeform, Overuse of the word "baobei", Picnics, Sneezing, Supernatural - Freeform, Surprises, stubborn renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng, along with their son, Renjun, go on a picnic, wanting to enjoy a nice warm day after a long bitter winter.But maybe this nice outing could bring the little family a day of unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A.

Butterflies. 

Butterflies were the tiny creatures that had caught Renjun's attention one sunny day. 

Yuta and Sicheng decided to have a picnic, packing up all sorts of yummy snacks and sweet fruits to take to a nearby meadow to enjoy the sun and scenery. 

Their 2-year-old son, Renjun, was more than excited to go and play outside. 

When they had packed everything, picnic basket and blanket slung over Sicheng's arm and Yuta holding their yellow umbrella, they called over the toddler who came dashing through the hallway with his white (well not anymore) bear plushie, screaming in excitement at going outside today. 

The parents both laughed at their baby, Yuta opening the door for them so they could be on their merry way. 

The parents walked hand in hand to the nearby meadow, Renjun happily skipping in front of them, practically dragging his poor plushie around by its hand. They both cringed at the sight of it, feeling bad for the plushie's once white fur, now dirty with who knows what. 

_Maybe I'll just take it Doie's to get it cleaned_ , thought Yuta, once again cringing at his 2-year-old accidentally dropping his plushie, which the baby named Moomin after a character from a book his Baba read to him one night. 

The little dragon-kitsune hybrid baby was oblivious to his parents' qualms about the mistreatment of his plushie, continuing to drag it through the ground. His black fox ears and tail were swaying along with the calming breeze, sun rays catching on his on blue black scales that ran up his arms, shimmering beautifully in the light. 

The family was walking along a clear path to the meadow, vibrant trees surrounding them, swaying softly in the calm spring breeze. They had been cooped up in their house since winter had hit, but now that the snow was melting away and all the animals were done hibernating along with the sun making its first appearance since the end of summer, they decided to bask in the new season. 

After arriving to the meadow, they began to set up their picnic place. Sicheng laid down a blue checkered blanket on the soft green grass, stretching it by its corners and then helping Yuta put the umbrella into the ground, both not noticing a sneaky little boy sticking his hand into their basket. 

When they finished making sure the umbrella was sturdy and that the blanket wouldn't fly away, they turned around to retrieve the basket, but were met with an adorable sight. Both Yuta and Sicheng stifled their laughter behind their hands, almost red with how hard it was to keep it in. 

Renjun, small as he was, stuck his whole upper body in the basket, looking for a particular yummy snack. His little bottom stuck out in the air, black tail swishing back and forth, determined to get their snack. 

When they figured he wasn't coming out anytime soon, the dragon and the fox both looked at each other with fond eyes before stepping in. Sicheng gently pulled out Renjun who startled at the sudden contact and Yuta pulled the basket away, revealing two twitching black ears and a pouting face, glaring at his Baba and Chichi for ruining his grand plan. 

"Noooo" the baby whined, reaching for the basket, pushing against his Baba to reach for his treat. 

"Nu uh my light, we have to share these okay?" Yuta spoke to his pouting baby who had his small arms crossed, keeping his eyes down in pettiness and guilt. Most likely guilt. 

" _Baobei_ ," started Sicheng in soft tone, underlined with a sternness so Renjun could comply. Yuta got closer to the two, looking at his baby with expectant eyes, Renjun glancing at him before pouting even more. 

Yuta gestured to switch with Sicheng, to which the other complied, taking the basket while the fox took the 2-year-old, still not wanting to look at his father in the eyes. "Hey, my light, we're not mad. We just have to share okay? The food's for all of us, okay?" 

Renjun then decided to look up, petulant lilac eyes meeting expectant blue ones. Not being able to stay mad forever, Renjun gave up with an exaggerated sigh, nodding, pout still set on his lips. Not liking to see his baby still upset, Yuta began to smother the toddler in kisses, smiling when Renjun to began to scream out in delight, laughing at the sweet attack, reaching over for his Baba for help. 

Sicheng smiled at the adorable sight, joining in smothering his baby in kisses, Renjun squealing even louder, beautiful giggles falling from his mouth, contagious that it brought laughs to both his parents who stopped kissing him to admire their baby. 

After settling down and getting comfortable on the blanket, Yuta and Sicheng set the snacks and fruits down onto napkins acting as plates, telling Renjun to wait before gobbling up all his food. Moomin was set down next to the toddler, a napkin plate for him by Renjun's request, the toddler saying he needed to eat too.

When Sicheng filled up their wooden cups with juice, then they began to eat, relaxing and admiring the sun filled meadow with its many flowers and small insects buzzing around happily, enjoying the day as much as the family was too. 

Renjun happily danced in his Baba's lap, stuffing his mouth with grapes. Sicheng not wanting his baby to choke, began to give him grapes one by one, after making sure he already finished the one he had in his mouth, blocking the small hand that had reached for the plate to get more. 

Yuta smiled at his stubborn son, knowing he would still continue to reach for another grape knowing that Sicheng would still block him. He laughed quietly when Renjun whined, wiggling in his father's lap and looking up at him in betrayal. 

"What?" Sicheng asked innocently, wide eyes looking down at the baby who had an accusatory look on his cute face. "Stop Baba" the baby whined, reaching for another grape, Sicheng letting him since he didn't already have one in his mouth. 

But when he hadn't finished it, that's when he blocked his hand again. "Baba!" 

Sicheng laughed, looking down at his baby again. " _Baobei_ , you're gonna choke if you try to eat them all at once. Eat one at a time, we have plenty." Yuta took another bite out of his sandwich, throwing his long white braid over his shoulder while shaking his head knowing that Renjun would still try to take another grape, not caring about the possibility of choking. 

When he stuffed another grape in his mouth, Sicheng let out a harsh sigh, looking to Yuta for help, but the other just mouthed 'let him', a knowing smile on his face. The duo kept attentive eyes on their son who was now happy that he wasn't getting blocked anymore from his delicious grapes. 

He chewed and chewed, grabbing another grape to put in his mouth but dropped it when one already in his mouth blocked his airway, causing him to gasp and begin coughing. 

Sicheng and Yuta quickly reacted, Sicheng picking him up and patting his back, Yuta filling up a cup with juice and handing it over, small giggles leaving his mouth. 

After Renjun calmed down, tear tracks on his face from his near-death experience and his cup of juice finished, he turned to glare holes in his cackling father's face, not understanding why he was laughing. 

"Chichi! Why you laughing?" Renjun whined, looking up to ask his other father who shook his head and shrugged. When his cackling father didn't stop, he began to whine louder, finally grabbing Yuta's attention who was wiping tears from his eyes, laughs still leaving his mouth. 

"Chichi!" 

"C'mere my light. C'mere." The baby stood up, still upset with his father, but still sitting down in between his legs, three fluffy white tails coming around to curl up behind Renjun (Yuta decided to only let out three today). "Now," Yuta began, wiping Renjun's face with a clean napkin, "didn't Baba tell you that you were gonna choke if you tried to eat them all at once?" 

Renjun knew where this was going, shoulders slumping down, eyes downcast. "Hm?" 

"Yes..." 

"And what did you do?" 

"Eat them all...all once."

"And what happened?" 

"I almost dead!" Renjun looked up with a fiery glint in his eyes. Even though Yuta knew Renjun could never win against him in argument, especially one as easy as this one, he had to give his kid kudos for trying. Also for that stare down that he hadn't quite mastered yet, but would kill others with that look when he grew older. 

"Exactly. And whose fault is that, Junnie?" 

Renjun looked away again, knowing there was no point in trying to win this argument. "Mine" he sighed out, knowing what to do next without being told. He stood up and walked over to his other father, looking him in the eyes. "Junnie's sorry for not-for not paying 'tention to you, Baba."

Sicheng smiled, cooing at his baby, pulling him in for a gentle hug while giving his head a kiss, mindful of his ears. "It's okay, _baobei_. Just listen to me next time okay? I don't want you to choke again." 

"Yes Baba" Renjun nodded enthusiastically, giving his father the cutest smile in the world. Sicheng cooed once again, lightly squishing his cheeks before kissing his forehead. "Now go play, we'll be here." 

"'Kay!"

The little hybrid snatched up Moomin with a wide grin, running through the meadow to go play pretend by himself. Not noticing Yuta had moved over to snuggle up next to him, Sicheng turned his head to be met with two white ears, twitching when his nose made contact with them.

He leaned back on his arms, Yuta's head now nuzzling in his neck, tickling his skin with his soft ears, tails coming around his back. "How did you know he would choke?" Sicheng asked, wrapping an arm around his lover to scoot him closer against him, both parents keeping watch over their son who played without a care in the world, basking in the bright blazing sun that shone overhead. 

Yuta shrugged, sighing in the warmth he was given. "I just knew. Junnie has a tendency to eat as fast as possible and he often ends up choking, so I figured today wouldn't be any different."

Sicheng nodded, rubbing Yuta's side in a comforting manner. 

As the parents relaxed under the umbrella, Renjun was battling monsters of all kinds in own world, Moomin, his best partner in crime, helping him out. He would scream out nonsense only he and Moomin could understand, swinging around a small stick he had found on the ground, believing with all his heart that the monsters were out to get him, even during the daytime. 

As he was ready to annihilate another monster, he turned around to swing again at the giant enemy, only to be stopped by a small flying creature. He dropped his stick in astonishment, his imaginary world falling apart, mind now focused on the blue creature, wings glistening in the sun, the color popping out like his Chichi's blue eyes.

The creature began to get closer to Renjun, the hybrid now knowing if it was dangerous or not. He stepped back when the creature flew closer to him, almost as if wanting to land on him. When it got closer again, Renjun held out his hand, fascinated when the creature sat down at the offered seat.

Not wanting to scare him off, Renjun covered his mouth with his other hand, not trusting himself enough to not scream out for his parents to come look. When the creature didn't seem to be moving anytime soon, he very slowly say down onto the soft grass, breeze caressing the flowers and his hair softly when passing by. 

It was beautiful. 

The creature's wings would slowly flap open and shut in a majestic manner, almost as if showing off to the little boy. The small lined details on the wings entranced Renjun, an urge to draw the intricate lines on paper swelling within him. 

Maybe he could take it home and draw them! 

With an excited gasp, Renjun quickly sat up, forgetting about the comfort of his guest. When he turned around to grab Moomin off the ground where he sat him, that's when he realized that the creature was gone from his hand. 

He gasped out in horror, looking around to see if he had accidentally dropped the creature, but then a small shadow appeared on the grass, alerting Renjun and making him look up. The butterfly was now over by the flowers, flying away a little higher. 

"No!" Renjun began to run towards the creature, reaching out towards it with a small hand. He began to run a little faster when the creature seemed to be getting away quicker, not noticing that his feet were now levitating a few centimeters off the ground. 

Renjun then all of a sudden felt light, as if he was standing on a soft cloud that roamed the skies overhead. However, the new sudden feeling was pushed aside when the baby realized that he was much closer now to the flying creature. With excitement pushing him forwards to catch up, he continued on running, the back of his mind nagging about the lightweight feeling, but he ignored it. 

Finally after catching up and carefully cupping the creature in his small hands, making sure not to hurt it, did he realize that something felt...off.

When he looked around, he didn't see grass or flowers, or even his parents who were cuddling together, he saw the tops of trees. Lots and lots of bushy trees. 

"RENJUN!" A horrified gasp rang out through the breezy silence, startling the boy and making him turn around only to see trees again. 

"Renjun! H-how are you doing that?" 

_That's weird_ , he thought. _It almost sounded like the voice was coming from-_

Renjun made the mistake of looking down. 

Straight at his parents' terrified faces who were looking _up_ at him. When Renjun looked down at his feet, he then finally noticed that he wasn't on the ground. Actually, he was _waaaay_ up above it. He was floating.

Oh my gods, he was FLOATING. 

Renjun not knowing what to do, panicked, feelings his knees buckle and that ended up being another mistake. His feet gave out from underneath him, making him plummet down fast towards the earth, that would probably feel not so soft when he landed on his face. 

A long shriek left his lungs when he felt the wind rushing through his ears, heart leaping into his throat, legs tucked into his chest, hands still cupped together, not realizing he was still holding a delicate creature. 

And when he braced himself as hard as he could, a body suddenly curled around him, arms wrapping around him to brace him from the fall when the body rolled harshly onto the ground after leaping to grab Renjun in mid air. 

He didn't hear the frantic calling of his name and another name as he was laid down on the grass, a face coming into his view. His eyes took a bit of time to focus, but when they did he was met with two frightened golden eyes, pupils shrunk in fear as they looked him over, mouth moving rapidly, but his mind not comprehending anything. 

Another person came into view, eyes filled with unshed tears, and that made Renjun whine. He didn't like seeing this person sad. So as he let go of his hands, he reached out for the person, the haze now leaving him, reminding him that the person above him was his Chichi. And that the other person whose eyes were still blazing was his Baba. 

Yuta gasped out when he saw his baby responding, small arms reaching out for him. He carefully grabbed his son, cradling the back of his head as he reached out for Sicheng who also went in for the hug, shushing Yuta softly when he began shaking. 

"He's okay, my love, he's okay." 

"I-I know...I just..." Yuta didn't dare to speak anymore, not wanting to think what would happen if Sicheng didn't catch him on time. Or if they hadn't walked over to see what Renjun was up to since he was being so silent. 

Renjun snuggled into his father's neck, liking the mix of temperature's between cool and warm as he was surrounded by a bubble of protection. He opened his eyes to look around for Moomin, but was then greeted by the blue creature again. 

"Look!" Renjun gasped out, scaring both his parents as he pointed to the creature happily flying away. 

"What?" asked Yuta, still shaking a little, not wanting another scare today. Renjun wiggled out of his parents' tight hold, pointing directly to the flying creature that flew higher when it was almost close to getting poked by his small finger. "Look! What's it?" 

Sicheng let out a relieving breath, a calming smile taking over his face. "That's a butterfly." 

"B-but-buttfly?" 

Sicheng let out a laugh, sitting down cross-legged on the grass, shaking his head. "No, _baobei_ , butt-er-fly. Butterfly." Renjun walked over with a confused look on his face, sitting down in between his Baba's legs, crossing his arms while sounding out the word. 

"Butt...Butt-ee-fly?" 

Yuta chuckled, raising a hand to pet Renjun's black ears softly, brushing away some stray pieces of grass stuck on his fur and hair. "Say the first part, baby. Butt." 

"Butt." 

"Er." 

"Ar?" 

"Er." 

"Er?" 

"Mhm. Fly." 

"Fly." 

"There you go, now together. Butt-er-fly," Yuta slowly sounded out the word, smile overtaking his face when Renjun pronounced it perfectly. 

"BUTTERFLY!" he shrieked out in glee, leaping from his seat, continuing to say the word as he walked over to go grab Moomin. Both parents looked at each other before sighing in exasperation, throwing themselves onto the grass, limbs spread out like starfish, tired to the bone. 

"You're teaching him to fly" stated Yuta, no room for objection in his voice. 

"Wha-why-" 

"Do you see me flying around in my ginormous scaly form?" Yuta asked, not letting Sicheng respond, "no, cuz you know why? I have furry ears and a nine tails, not wings and definitely not a knack for levitating off the ground."

Sicheng chuckled, rolling over to wrap his arm around his lover, kissing his ear which twitched in sensitivity, followed by a playful smack by one of Yuta's tails.

"Baba! Chichi! Can we go home? I wanna draw butterfly!" Renjun was excited over learning his new word about the flying blue creature, not wanting one detail to leave his mind. He wanted to keep the image of the butterfly fresh so he could draw it perfectly on his sketchpad back home. 

He was then suddenly lifted up and set down onto strong shoulders, laughing in delight at being carried this way by his Baba, clutching onto Moomin tight so he wouldn't fall. Yuta and Sicheng walked over to their picnic sight, packing up everything to be done for the day, ready to go back home, the duo not wanting anymore surprises. 

After they had packed up everything, basket, blanket, and umbrella in arms, Renjun began to sniffle. 

Both parents looked up at him, wondering if he had started crying, but then Yuta saw his face pucker up before- 

"Ah-aH-AH-CHOOO!" 

A blast of blue fire ignited in front of Renjun, scaring all of them by the sudden scorching ball of heat appearing after the toddler's sneeze. And right in front of him. 

Maybe just one more surprise was good enough for today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back with another family! I loved the idea of Renjun developing unexpected powers and this came up! :D
> 
> Also if you read The Jade Eyes of a Dragon, I'm currently working on the flashback story and as you can tell, it's taking me longer than usual to write it because of how much info I need to write in (didn't think it was going to take me so long), so for now enjoy another cute family one-shot! 
> 
> Please leave kudos & comments if you enjoyed it and again, thank you for reading :D
> 
> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
